<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in a Tower by OracleOfDestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529933">Love in a Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfDestiny/pseuds/OracleOfDestiny'>OracleOfDestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Birthday, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Shadow Weaver’s Birthday, medieval-esque, sort of...not really, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfDestiny/pseuds/OracleOfDestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of Medieval/Fairytale AU no one asked for in honor of Shadow Weaver's birthday. 🥳</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angella &amp; Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Angella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in a Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary:  Fairytale AU absolutely no one asked for. </p><p>Archive:  Don’t copy to another site without permission.</p><p>Spoilers: There's not really any spoilers that apply here.  </p><p>Disclaimer:  She-Ra and the Princesses of Power belong to DreamWorks and the wonderful Noelle Stevenson. Any and all other brand names that might appear here belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don’t sue; you only stand to gain an extremely mismanaged pile of finances for your efforts.  </p><p>Author’s Note: One-shot written in honor of Shadow Weaver's birthday! 🥳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strike> Once upon a time </strike>...</p><p> </p><p><strike> In a land far, far away </strike>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> Long ago ... </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Delicate, tapered fingers encased in ivory gloves of silk roughly scratched over the last few words written in a worn leather-bound journal. Angella frowned, staring at herself in the three rectangular mirrors of her dressing table. She was the youngest of ten Angelic beings and it seemed she was destined to be alone. After she had chased away every possible suitor her mother had lined up, one of her brothers joked that she was probably saving herself for some brave knight reminiscent of the legendary tales of old. </p><p> </p><p>Angella should have expected something when her mother got that dreaded twinkle in her eye. All she remembered before this ordeal was her family sitting down to a perfectly lovely dinner. The very next day, she woke up and found herself stuck in the highest room atop the tallest tower in an isolated castle. She never expected to be such a cliché. Hugging herself, she stood and walked to her only portal to the outside world, her bedroom window. </p><p> </p><p>The news of her predicament spread like wildfire throughout the lands of Etheria. Each account was no doubt romanticized by her mother, Queen Nigella, to ensure maximum interest. Angella’s hands slammed down and tightened on the window frame. Her immediate thought upon waking was to find her mother and demand answers but she couldn't. She couldn’t fly and she discovered the hard way that there was nothing that looked like an exit in the tower. The ombré haired woman heaved a sigh and reached for her shoulder. She missed the shimmery wings that were usually on her back. It seemed her mother had thought of everything. Every week she received enough food to sustain her and every other day someone tried to scale the tower and enter her bedroom without fighting the ferocious dragon her mother employed to guard the key to her freedom. Anyone hoping to circumvent the battle were quickly repelled from the tower by a punishing force. That was nearly seven months ago now. </p><p> </p><p>Far in the distance, Angella saw a speck on the horizon, galloping toward her at breakneck speed. The knight’s armor gleamed in sunlight despite it being as dark as coal. The trapped Princess found it odd that for such ornate crafted armor there was no surcoat worn or coat of arms to identify the knight’s country of origin. Perhaps more peculiar than that was the steed the Black Knight rode. It was a mythical unicorn with a buttery-white coat and pink-orange hooves. Its wings of orange, and various blues were relaxed by its side although from what the princess could tell the horse looked annoyed or displeased somehow.  </p><p> </p><p>Realizing the knight would be at her tower in no time, Angella rushed back to her vanity to ready for their arrival. She quickly tamed any flyaway hairs and grabbed the small bouquet of white roses on her bedside table. She reclined on the bed and tried to slow her breathing as the sound of hoofbeats grew nearer. </p><p> </p><p>The Princess was grateful to be holding the bouquet against her abdomen. The action gave her a contrasting sensation to the sudden moisture that erupted across her palms. She resisted the urge to wipe them on her bedding as the wooden door to her bedroom creaked open. </p><p> </p><p>The clamorous clanking Angella was used to from full plated armor did not choke out the silence of her room. A swooshing whine of a metal hinge was the only warning the Princess got before she felt the feather light brush of soft lips across her own. The kiss was sweet and tender, almost like an apology and the ombré haired woman found herself immediately smitten. Her sweaty palms tightened on her bouquet. She didn’t quite know what to do, how to react, and then it was over. </p><p> </p><p>The Princess furrowed her brow and breathed steadily to slow her pounding heartbeat. She groaned quietly as if waking for the very first time. Gracefully lifting her arms above her head, she yawned and opened her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Angella was immediately disappointed to find the knight had replaced their visor so that their face was obscured once more. “Thank you for awakening me, Sir Dread Knight,” she said pleasantly. </p><p> </p><p>The knight nodded once.  </p><p> </p><p>Angella was taken aback by the response or rather lack of one. Every knight her mother had ever foisted upon her at their royal balls filled up the atmosphere with boasts about their exploits before introductions had been finished. She waited for a beat longer but nothing more seemed to be forthcoming from her companion. What more was she to say? Angella felt a slight burning sensation between her shoulder blades and knew her wings had been restored. </p><p> </p><p>“What. Are. Those?” The freshly titled ‘Dread Knight’ demanded suddenly in a distinctly feminine voice. </p><p> </p><p>The younger woman parted her lips to respond but was interrupted.  </p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable.” The knight clenched her fist at her side. “I nearly died fighting that blasted dragon only to find out the trapped Princess can fly away from her tower.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t appreciate your tone.” The Princess planted her feet, wings bristling behind her back. “Leaving this tower was not that simple.” </p><p> </p><p>“Was it not? Well, you’ll have plenty of time to ponder the intricacies or lack thereof alone.” The knight moved for the stairs. “I’m going home to my daughters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daughters?” Angella squawked, standing in the knight’s way. “I’m not the only one here under supposed false pretenses. How can we be wed if you’ve already been promised to another?” </p><p> </p><p>“We were to be wed?” The resulting deep chuckle sent an icy tickle down Angella’s spine. “You would not be willing to wed one such as me, Princess.” The knight declared and removed her helmet. </p><p> </p><p>Angella saw that scarred mossy green face and jet black tresses and knew that she was in imminent danger. “It’s you.” she gasped, throwing up a hand and quickly shutting her eyes. “Shadow Weaver.” </p><p> </p><p>“You may look upon my face, Princess,” Shadow Weaver said congenitally. “You are in no danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“What mischief are you planning, Sorceress?” Angella demanded, blindly turning her head toward the voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I see despite your apparent captivity, news of my accomplishments have not escaped your notice.” Shadow Weaver observed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard not to when everyone that has ever seen your face meets their end swiftly. It is newsworthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merely coincidences,” Shadow Weaver stated plainly, placing her helmet under her arm. “I do not wish you harm.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll pardon me if I don’t believe you.” Angella pivoted her head, trying to keep the sorceress’ location centered through her hearing. “You were just about to leave me stranded after discovering I was not some damsel in distress, you threatened me with looking upon your face, and most recently you cursed that friendly tinkerer from Dryl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe what you like,” Shadow Weaver said quietly. “I believed I was going to receive invaluable magical knowledge and innumerable riches for this venture.” </p><p> </p><p>Angella heard the tinkling of her music box and her eyes snapped open. “Are you snooping through my belongings for compensation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I was merely confirming a fact,” Shadow Weaver said smugly. “You are not befalling some mysterious malaise from the mere sight of me,” She pointed out. “Yes, yes. I <em> am </em>the sorceress that cursed Entrapta to remain in her castle until she gained a friend, but it clearly worked out for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What could that sweet young woman have possibly done to invoke your ire?”</p><p> </p><p>Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes. “She got oil on my new robes,” she said, stepping around Angella. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t leave me here.” Angella sputtered at the older woman. </p><p> </p><p>“Just watch me.” Shadow Weaver lifted her arms and a burst of purple flames surrounded her, teleporting her outside. </p><p> </p><p>Angella hurried to the window as the brunette came back into view. “The closest town is over five days away by horse!” She shouted after the sorceress. </p><p> </p><p>“I am well aware.” Shadow Weaver returned. The sorceress urged the unicorn forward. The wind blew her hair behind her like a luxurious shadow. </p><p> </p><p>Angella watched her savior ride away until she was just a dark dot on the horizon. She turned away from the window and sighed. She was once again alone in the highest room atop the tallest tower. Her wings instinctively curled forward to shield her from the developing chill of the evening air.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that woman!” The Princess snarled. In all the commotion of her rescue, she’d forgotten the restoration of her wings. She allowed herself to fall gracefully out of the window. Her wings opened and she took flight after Shadow Weaver’s path. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after Angella caught up with Shadow Weaver, they lived infuriatingly happily ever after. </p><p> </p><p>~Fin~</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Do you want to come to yell or talk to me in real-time? Wanna discuss all things Shadow Weaver? Join my discord server! </p><p>https://discord.gg/ACEcjkH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>